


Varksitting

by PurpleBastard



Series: Staticmoth Shorts [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: Vox suddenly skips town and asks Valentino to look after his sharkdog Vark. Val is less than thrilled but reluctantly agrees to do it.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Staticmoth Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087355
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Varksitting

"What do you mean you had to leave town?!" Val was practically yelling into his phone where he sat in the back of his limo, making his driver jump a bit. The Pimp Overlord listened as the person on the other end was explaining something and promptly cut them off. "Vox! You do not skip town and call to ask me to look after your damn pet. I fucking refuse!"

Twenty minutes later the door to Vox's penthouse swung open and Valentino stalked in, angry and annoyed. Key still in hand he slammed the front door shut behind him, grumbling to himself as he walked further into the apartment. His high heeled boots clicking on the hardwood floor. Tossing the key on the kitchen island along with his phone, he shrugged off his coat and hung it over the back of one of the bar stools. Val still couldn't believe his boyfriend had pulled this stunt on him. Or that he had agreed to this.

Vox had left the city for the night to personally check on a movie production that was literally going to hell and they had needed him to come oversee the production in person. He had assured Val that he would be back no later than the following night. But he needed someone to check on Vark, his pet sharkdog. And since Vox didn't trust anyone but Val to be around his personal belongings, he had asked his not so thrilled lover to look after the dog until he got back.

"Like I know anything about pets...well these kinds of pets anyway..." the moth muttered to himself as he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of white wine. Pouring himself a glass he looked around the open space apartment. Everything was dead silent. So where was this creature anyway. Val had meet Vark before, but always with Vox present. The sharkdog had never seemed to like Val. Not that Val had been very affectionate towards the creature either. 

Leaving the kitchen, wine glass in hand, Val ventured to the living room. There was a dog bed beside the couch, but it was empty. The dog in question was however stretched out on his back on the couch, fast asleep, snoring lightly. Valentino stood there, observing the animal, finding it to be a ridiculous creature. But he also had to admit, rather cute. But what was he supposed to do now. Vox had mentioned feeding him dinner and taking him for a walk. The Overlord cleared his throat to try and get the dog's attention but the shark dog did not stir. Val shook his head in annoyance, then his eyes fell on the water and food bowl. Seeing the food bowl was empty he figured he better feed the creature. Vox had mentioned the dry food was in a container in the kitchen cabinet. He had also told Val to keep the container away from Vark or the dog would eat all of it and get an upset stomach. 

Grabbing the dogs bowl, Val walked back into the kitchen and began looking for the kibbles. Opening one of the taller cabinets he found the container. He grabbed it with two hands and turned around, only to come face to face with Vark. The sharkdog was sitting right behind him, panting happily, eyes fixed on the food container Val was holding. The moth looked at the dog and smirked as he placed it on the kitchen counter. "I bet you're hungry." 

No sooner had the words left his mouth before the dog jumped up, trying to knock the container off the counter and in the process knocked Val to the floor as he had not been prepared for the assault. Landing on his ass with a grunt of pain, he dropped the wine glass he had been holding and it shattered on the floor. Vark turned his attention on Val and let out a happy bark as he jumped at the moth, licking his face eagerly. Val yelped in surprise and pushed at the dog to get him off him. "Stop that!" he demanded "And watch for the glass, you could get hurt!" he managed to get to his feet and shoo the dog backwards away from the broken pieces of glass. Why he suddenly cared for the animals well being, he had no idea. But he had promised Vox to look after Vark and he didn't want to have to explain why his pet had suddenly needed stitches. 

"Sit!" Val barked the command and Vark immediately stopped fusing and sat down, looking up at him obediently. The moth looked surprised but pleased. "Stay." he commanded and made sure the dog didn't move while he fetched a broom and dust pan to sweep up all the glass from the floor. Vark remained seated, watching as Val cleaned the floor. When he had made sure all the glass was taken care of, he proceeded to fill Vark's bowl with food before putting it on the floor. Looking at the dog who was very much drooling now he gave the command "Eat." No sooner had the word left his mouth before the dog threw himself at the bowl. Kibbles went flying all over the floor as the dog ate his dinner. Val shook his head and chuckled at the sight as he leaned against the kitchen island, watching the animal eat. 

A chime from his phone indicated a message had been received. Val picked up his phone and found the message to be from Vox who wanted to know how things were going and if he had fed Vark yet. Clearly the other Overlord did not trust his boyfriend to be able to handle such a simple task. Val snapped a picture of Vark licking kibbles off the floor and sent it to Vox along with the message that he could actually handle a dumb pet and how he had handled worse Pets at the studio. Vox was happy to see Vark eating and that his lover was seemingly invested enough to take care of his beloved dog. He reminded Val to take Vark for a walk and that the leash hung by the door. 

"Alright, time for a walk so your daddy shuts up about it." Val smirked, looking at the dog who at the mention of a walk, ran across the apartment to throw himself at the front door, barking excitedly. Val sighed annoyed as he threw his coat back on and zipped it before grabbing the key. Walking up, he grabbed the leash from the hook on the wall. That had Vark go almost berserk as he kept barking and jumping at Val. The moth Overlord had enough and in a stern voice commanded the dog to sit. Vark looked at the demon surprised but sat down, allowing Val to calmly put the leash on him. Val nodded in approval before opening the door.

Demons had been staring as the Overlord walked the sharkdog around the block. Valentino ignored them as he focused on Vark. Clearly Vox had not trained the animal beyond the basic commands. If it was one thing Val demanded as a Pimp and as an Overlord, it was obedience. Vark soon learned that in order to get what he wanted he had to pay attention to the moth demon holding the lead. Turned out the dog was smarter than Val first had thought. By the end of their walk, Vark was trotting along by his side, happy as could be. Val petted the dogs head and told him how good he was, finding that he actually meant it. Perhaps having a pet wasn't so bad after all.

When they returned to the apartment, Val removed Vark's leash and hung it up along with his coat. With phone in hand he walked to the kitchen to pour himself a new glass of wine before he strode to the living room and sank down on the couch. Vark was quick to jump up on the couch next to him which had the moth annoyed again. He shoved the dog off and pointed to the dog bed on the floor. "Your bed is there! Lay in it." Val sternly told the dog who gave him sad eyes as he crawled into the bed and curled up. Val gave a nod of approval and stretched out on the couch, scrolling on his phone. Idling for a bit he remembered that Vox had a jacuzzi and a hot bath sounded damn good right about now. 

Getting up from the couch he walked to the master bathroom to turn the water to the tub on. Then he walked to the bedroom which was a mess. Vox had strewn clothes everywhere and the bed was not made. Val smirked to himself, finding it almost relaxing to discover his lover was not always pristine and perfect. Sitting on the edge of the bed he pulled off his boots and dropped them on the floor. They were soon followed by his dress and thong. Walking naked back into the bathroom, he closed the door so Vark wouldn't disturb him. Sitting on the edge of the tub he took a well aimed selfie of himself and the tub and sent it to Vox before he slid into the warm water with a sigh. He deserved this after all the ordeals of the day.

Meanwhile Vark got bored of laying in his bed. Getting up he began to sniff around, following the scent of Valentino into the bedroom and over to the closed bathroom door. He whined at the door and gave a bark but when nothing happened he looked around the room and his large eyes fell on Val's black leather boots. The dog walked over to the boots and sniffed them all over. Laying down on the floor, Vark had the boots between his paws as he kept sniffing them intensely before taking a lick at the leather. His eyes lit up as he took another lick and then another. His sharp teeth coming very close to touching the boots but as the dog was about to bite down on the juicy leather the door to the bathroom opened.

"I told you, I can handle a damn dog. Who do you think I am?" Val said into the phone as he appeared in the doorway, wrapped in a towel. 

Seeing the moth made Vark jump up and run up to him, wagging his tail happily. Val petted the dogs head as he walked past him to lay down on the bed, still talking to Vox who seemed to still not believe that his lover was actually taking care of his beloved pet. With an annoyed sigh Val propped himself up on his lower arms and looked at Vark. "Come here." he called the dog who quickly obeyed him, jumping up on the bed next to the Overlord. Switching to video call, Val held the phone so Vox could see the two of them together. Vark licked Val's cheek and the moth demon actually laughed and pushed at the dog playfully. Vox's smile was almost soft, seeing his lover and his pet getting along so well. "He really likes you!" he exclaimed happily to which Val rolled his eyes. "Of course he does. It's me!" he smirked at the screen. Vox nodded in agreement, still smiling happily and lovingly at them both. "I miss you but I'll be back tomorrow. Love you." Val nodded and smiled in return "We will be waiting Voxxy. Love you." He ended the call and lay there stroking Vark's back as the dog nuzzled against him. 

He had a boyfriend and now a pet. Seemed he was well on his way to having a family here in Hell.


End file.
